


Life like that

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Sex, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Mickey was scared, but he knew he had to make the jump.Mickey wants to have a happy life. He deserves it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I had several flash prompts (I know, I know I’m late af) for mpreg: gallavich trying for a baby, Mickey discovering he’s pregnant, and Yev not understanding Mickey’s pregnancy. All from 3 different anons haha
> 
> Anyway, this is kinda inspired by what Harley says in Suicide Squad about bad guys and villains not being able to ever have the happy life, and it got me thinking (not to say I in any way equate gallavich with Harley and the Joker, just the idea of people who have always had bad not believing they can have good)
> 
> Alright, here we go

Ian tried to hide the fact that he was looking, especially because he knew how Mickey got. But he couldn’t help it. Ever since Svetlana had moved on with Yevgeny, he had this intense need to have that family dynamic again. Family was all he’d ever known and wanted, and for a good while he thought he finally had it. Then all his shit happened. He didn’t blame her. Her occasional letters and pictures were like a light in the darkness sometimes, but it wasn’t the same. So, he looked and smiled at laughing kids, sleeping babies in strollers, perfect little families.

Mickey wasn’t ready. At least that was his excuse. Ian knew it was because he was scared; scared he’d screw it up, wasn’t good enough, that it would all implode spectacularly the minute they got too comfortable and happy. So he shut it down every time, not harshly, but he made it clear it was off the table. Ian was all the family he needed. Well, Ian and Mandy. She tried her best too, but he wouldn’t budge.

Ian’s mouth twitched up into a smile, as a father strolled by with a kid hanging on each arm as they made their way to wherever they were going. He practically sighed longingly, seeing the man’s proud grin.

Mickey watched him quietly, knowing Ian had tunnel vision more and more lately. He’d stopped pushing so much, but just his face around a family was enough to have Mickey’s heart aching. He wanted all of that shit, honestly. Everything Ian not so subtly gushed over whenever they went out. Mickey did it too, in his own secret way, but there was still a part of him that was screaming Nonono that’s not for you.

And why the hell not? Who said he wasn’t allowed? Wasn’t capable? Didn’t deserve it?

It was about time he told himself he was entitled to more. He could have things that other people had. He didn’t need to punish himself forever. Mickey could have a family with Ian, and that was that.

Mickey was scared, but he knew he had to make the jump.

///////

“Oh god, Mickey, you’re so tight,” Ian panted between Mickey’s legs. He darted his tongue out, as he kept opening him up. Mickey cursed and shook.

“Mmh, Ian, c'mon…please, now… I’m fine,” Mickey’s chest rose and fell fast. He was anxious and so riled up, as he gripped at Ian’s shoulders. “Fuck, Ian, please!”

Ian chuckled breathlessly, “What’s gotten into you?” He crawled up Mickey’s body, placing soothing kisses to calm him down some. It was actually driving him crazy how desperate Mickey looked. He ducked his head and sucked a hickey into his neck.

“Need you,” Mickey moaned loudly, reaching to grab Ian’s hard leaking cock and pull it towards him.

Ian gasped, eyes rolling back briefly. “Okay, okay I got you…okay.” He licked his lips and tried to recover, certain he wasn’t going to last long with Mickey this eager. He moved to reach for a condom, but Mickey wrapped his legs around him tight and shook his head. “I don’t get it. You want to fuck, right?” He raised an eyebrow, afraid he might have misunderstood.

Mickey nodded, eyes fixed on Ian for a moment. He bit his lip, still breathing hard. “Without the condom,” he said quietly, but with surety.

Ian’s eyes went wide when he understood what Mickey was asking. “You-you sure? You’re not just doing this for me?”

Mickey shook his head. “It’s for us. For me. Please?”

Ian couldn’t help it. He crashed their lips together, cupping Mickey’s face tight and almost crying. It didn’t take long for the fire and need to come back. Ian lined up, looked one last time at Mickey’s face, then pushed in until he couldn’t go anymore.

“Uhh,fuucckk,” Mickey hissed, wrapping his arms around Ian’s neck and bringing him in closer.

Ian started to move, definitely certain he wouldn’t last, not with Mickey looking up at him like he was everything to him. He thrust deep and strong and got lost in Mickey’s body, holding him tight and not wanting it to end.

“Mickey, I love you…love you so much,” Ian groaned between kisses.

“Love you too.” Mickey’s head went back and his eyes closed as he came between them.

Ian came inside of him not too long after, saying his name over and over. They kissed before falling asleep.

///////

Mickey’s leg bounced nervously, as he sat on the closed toilet. His hands were clasped together but sliding with how sweaty they were. The alarm on his phone made him jump up.

He looked down at both tests and saw four lines, two for each. No mistake. No flook. Clear as fucking day just like the box had advertised. It sound came up in his throat that was loud enough to have Ian knocking.

“Mick?” Ian asked, every question rolled up in his voice. He opened the door wider, slowly in case he wasn’t wanted. But he was. “Mick,” he said again.

Mickey looked up at him, their eyes locking, and nodded. He nodded and then he was smiling, grinning, fucking tearing up.

“Yes? Yes!” Ian yelled, scooping Mickey up and spinning him in their small bathroom. “Yes! Oh fuck, oh shit!” And tears were falling from his eyes too.

A doctor confirmed it a week later and there was more goddamn crying.

Mickey didn’t care. He was fucking pregnant. He was doing this. He was giving himself the happiness they deserved.

“I fucking love you. And I already love this baby so much,” Ian said softly into Mickey’s neck when they were in their bed in their home.

“We’re doing this and nothing can stop us,” Mickey sighed, holding him tighter.

///////

Mickey put a soapy wet hand to his swollen stomach and leaned on the sink. The plate he’d been washing sank into the water, as Mickey sank to his knees. Sweat beaded on his forehead in an instant, and his body was shaking. He felt dizzy. Where was his phone?

“Mickey? Mickey? What’s wrong? Are you okay? Fuck!”

Mickey couldn’t say he was a fan of hospitals before, but he definitely wasn’t now.

Pain shot through him, radiating out from his middle, but all he cared about was if the baby would be okay. Nothing else mattered but that baby. Ian disagreed, as he frantically stood by Mickey’s side the entire time.

Mickey blacked out at some point, seeing blood where blood shouldn’t be. He was far enough along but not out of the woods yet. He was afraid they’d been fools all along. Maybe they couldn’t have what they wanted.

He came to to good news and orders to stay in bed until he was due.

Ian joked he was used to not being able to get out of bed, but they were still terrified for days.

///////

Ian watched Mickey sleeping comfortably in their bed. Dirty plates and trash and magazines surrounded him, but he was finally peaceful in the middle of it all.

Yev came running in with Svetlana trailing behind him.

“Daddy! Daddy!” Yev jumped up on the bed before either of them could react, pouncing on Mickey’s legs and waking him.

Svetlana snapped something in Russian. Ian had sprang up and grabbed him into his arms a bit abruptly. Svetlana eyed Ian, but restrained herself when she saw Ian crouch down with him.

“Daddy can’t play, Yevy. He needs to rest, okay?” Ian said gently, hoping the panic in his eyes had faded to non-scary.

Yev looked at Mickey, who was shifting slowly and rubbing at his belly. He frowned. “But he’s always resting. Why doesn’t he want to play with me anymore?” He whined.

Ian kissed his head. “Yev, Daddy has a baby growing inside him and it’s making him feel bad.”

“Why is the baby being mean?”

Ian smiled. Mickey snorted sleepily, before reaching out for him.

“Mick,” Ian warned, worry on his face.

Mickey rolled his eyes, not only tired of the scared looks, but of feeling helpless. Sure, he did feel sick and weak, but that wasn’t going to stop him from letting his son know the truth. He motioned for him again, and Ian sat him on his lap gingerly.

Mickey pointed to his rounded stomach. “Your brother isn’t being mean, he just makes daddy hurt sometimes. It’s hard work getting him ready to come out, so I can’t play as much. That doesn’t mean I don’t love you or anything.” He leaned in as much as he could and kissed his hair. “You can still keep me company. Want to do that?”

Yev looked at his dad’s big tummy and nodded with a smile.

///////

In a whirlwind of gore and too many people, it all came down to a tiny baby being swaddled and handed to Mickey like it was the most precious artifact in the world; the Eighth Wonder presented looking like his dads and crying about it.

Mickey cooed at him and wiped his tears, kissed his nose and couldn’t stop smiling.

Ian could barely hold it together, seeing his little family for the first time. It was amazing, and shouldn’t be possible considering everything they’ve been through. But he was here and Ian loved him and Mickey, and was proud.

Why did they ever think they couldn’t have joy?

Who said they couldn’t have a life like that?


End file.
